


I'll Be Your Wings

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Metatron has taken Castiel's grace, and Dean comforts his broken, now human, angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Wings

"Now now Castiel, hush. This will only hurt, a lot." Metatron sneered at Castiel who was tied up in the torture chair in Naomi's office. Naomi's corpse lay pitifully on her desk, a drill shoved deep through the back of her skull.  
  
"Please, I don't understand," Castiel choked against the binds covering his mouth. For the past few months he had done everything he could to help Metatron seal the gates to Hell, but now here he was, tied up by the angel he thought was his friend.  
  
"Of course you don't. See, you try too hard. You always try to please everyone else. You think you're doing right, but when has anything you've been involved with turned out for the better?" Metatron smirked, pulling out his Angel Blade and lightly running the tip across Castiel's neck.  
  
Cas shuddered and the let out a muffled yell as Metatron carefully slit his neck, a cold glass tube was held against the wound and Cas let out a tear as he felt his grace drain out of him.  
  
"Your grace is the last piece of the puzzle. But don't worry, I'll leave you human. You won't be totally useless, okay actually yes you will. But that's not really my problem is it?" Metatron laughed, and then with a snap of his fingers, he sent Castiel to the bunker.  
  
Cas made it to a couch before balling up and crying himself to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he was there but after what felt like days, he heard Dean and Sam's familiar voices as they entered the bunker. The voices and footsteps grew closer until,  
  
"Cas? CAS!" Dean's voice rang through the room and soon Cas felt Dean's warm hand on his forehead. "Cas buddy, are you alright? C'mon man, look at me!"  
  
Cas turned around to face Dean and saw Dean's eyes widen and his face shatter. Cas quickly looked away, knowing that his red puffy eyelids and red tipped nose probably said enough about the condition he was in.  
  
"I'm going to go make some tea," Sam coughed a bit awkwardly and Dean nodded numbly, eyes never leaving the back of Castiel's head.  
  
Cas buried his face farther into the cushions and willed the tears he could feel welling up to just go away.  
  
"Cas..." Dean whispered, stroking Cas' hair gently. Cas let out a shaky sigh and turned again to Dean, his eyes seeming even brighter in contrast to the redness surrounding them. He sniffled quietly and if it weren't so serious, it probably would have been the cutest thing Dean had ever seen.  
  
"Metatron," Cas murmured, "he- he took my grace. I don't have any powers any more. My wings..." He started sobbing again and buried his head into the hunters neck when he felt two strong arms surround him and pull him close. He fell from the couch and landed on top of Dean who let out a small grunt before pulling Cas into his lap, Cas covered his face with his hands and cried.  
  
He cried for his fall, he cried for his stolen grace, he cried for his brothers and sisters who had been thrown out of heaven without warning, and he cried for his wings.  
  
"Dean, I don't have my wings anymore..." He choked out, knowing it was selfish but not caring.  
  
"It's going to be okay Cas, I'll be you're wings." Dean whispered, pulling the broken angel into a tighter embrace.  
  
That was how Sam found them, on the bunker floor, crying and clinging to each other for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
